


(Billdip) Bills desire

by Kira1357



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abuse, BillDip, Blackmail, F/F, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Reverse Falls, Torment, loss of life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira1357/pseuds/Kira1357
Summary: Cross over between gravity falls and reverse falls. What lengths will Bill go to to get the thing or person he desires. And what will happen if he succeeds? Read to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

Hi guys just saying this is the first fan fiction I have ever written so it may not be as good as well others but I hope you still enjoy it. This was based off a roll play my friends and I did and we all thought it was a pretty fun story line so I decided to write it. The progress of this story will be slow as I am a slow writer and typer and still have to go to school and study but I will try to update as quickly as I can if you guys are interested. Pls let me know if you like it, bye and enjoy the story.

Also sorry if the chapters are too small I will try and work on that

Introduction

In the mind scape Will Cipher has been taken by his brother Bill Cipher due to a deal that the two had made. When Mason( reverse Dipper ) had found out about this and was furious and had Tried desperately to summon Bill but his journals had no information about him. Bill had seen this and looked at who he was and all that he had done thus decided to bring him to the mind space in hopes of striking a deal with him.

"Oh ,oh,oh,oh,oh"  Bill sings smugly " well what do we have here, a Burning Tree coming for wimpy water"

"WILL, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!!" Mason snarls.

"I-I-I'm sor-sorry" Will crus tears streaming down his face, yellow chains around his ankles, legs, and neck all linking to Bill.

" What were you thinking, he is your brother and you should have known this would happen!!!" Mason glared at Will as his head drops in shame and then shifted his glare towards Bill who was still smiling smugly as if they were playing a game.

" Wow, there's no need for that. I brought you here to make a deal, if you accept you can have your wimpy little lover back" Bill smirks at him " all that I ask is is a favour yet to be decided for when I need your help in the future. Then you can go back to your little love nest, how does that sound?"

"WE ARE NOT LOVERS!!!" Mason yelled his face turning slightly red " I don't even like him but he is useful so I will be needing him back" 

" sure, sure, whatever you say" Bill says sarcastically While rolling his eyes "so do we have a deal?" Bill asked  while extending his left hand engulfed in flames. Mason looked at the hand suspiciously then at Will he saw the tear stricken face and the blue blood all over him it was obvious that his brother had tortured him. "...Deal..." Mason whispered while slowly extending his hand and shaking Bills. Both hands were engulfed in bright yellow flames.

" The deal is sealed, you can have him now " Bill says as the yellow chain binding Will to Bill disappear and is pushed to Mason. "You can go now, but remember." Bill takes a large breath. " REALITY IS AN ILLUSION, THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM, BUY GOLD, BYE!!!!!!"

With that being said Bill slowly vanished from their sight as they slowly awoke from their deep slumber Mason and Will lying next to each other on the soft warm bed in Masons room. 


	2. The deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look at the title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any spelling/ grammar mistakes I will add a new one as soon as it's ready enjoy

Bills pov

 

Bill Cipher had called mason and will to the mind scape, he had been doing that quite often over the past week as well as visiting them at their dimension in reverse falls. To masons displeasure I might add and will was still scared so these visits did nothing to gain a better relationship between the two groups of people.

"Hey guys!" I say enthusiastically my yellow and black suit and coat flapping behind me. With this sudden outburst will flinches away from me his light blue shirt and matching shorts standing out in the white of the room. Standing next to him in a similar outfit but more fancy with a cape that swayed behind him as he moved ever so slightly and a stone ornament to hold it all together was Burning tree. Burning  tree started to walk over to me his cape fluttering in the nine existent wind with my wimpy little brother hiding behind his back like a coward.

" What do you want this time bill." Burning tree said without emotion as he sits down under a leafless tree he created, how ironic, to lean on. Will say next to him and I was sitting cross legged levitating in the air.

"C'mon, you could be glad to see me or at least say yellow" I say putting on a fake pounty face.

" fine." Burning tree said as if it were a horrible chore like cleaning the whole house. "Hello Bill what do you want." He said it so flatly that I ignored him and decided to ease the mood.

"WILL!!!!"I screamed at my brother laughing hysterically at the sight of his little brother in pain when he jumped of the floor and fell backwards hitting his head. He is so weak it's amusing.

Masons pov

Bill Cipher was laughing at Will on his back floating in the air. Idiots. This was sooo boring and he brings us here without our consent. It was obviously he did that just to hurt will, it seems he finds it just as fun as my sister Mable, no wonder will is so afraid of him. Other then the fact he is all powerful and everything, he never shuts up about that either, it gets old quick. Finally bill stops laughing wiping the tears that had formed from the tear ducts in his eyes. I glared at bill not wavering and said confidently. " Don't do that Bill, we have a deal, he is mine not yours so do not do as you plead with him." Stupid Will always getting into trouble.

"Yes, yes. Don't worry Burning tree, I remember the deal we made so you could get your wimpy little lover back. It does prove how much you loovvveee hiiimmm!!!" Bill said smugly as he teased us. I knew full well of the way I felt towards Will. Sure he is a wimp and a bit too naïve he is also really dumb I mean can't count to twenty dumb but I love him... Not that I'd ever admit it... 

" it isn't like that" I denied as calmly as I could but I know Bill didn't buy it. On another note I wish he would stop calling me 'Burning tree' it is ridiculous, what type of idiot comes up with such silly nick names.

"Sure it isn't" Bill says sarcastically, rolling his eyes." Anyways, speaking of the deal, it's time to pay up. How do you two feel about taking a little trip to a place called 'Gravity Falls' in a alternate dimension to cause some chaos". It was obvious he wasn't going to give us a choice in the matter but it would give me the chance to actually do something fun and exciting or at least I hope it will. Maybe something better will happen there plus it's been getting a bit boring over here. Bill also said I may be able to cause some chaos. Bill began to speak again.

"You will need to keep a low profile at first gain some trust do as I ask and one you complete it do as you please."

" why" I asked not understanding what I had to do.

"Because there is a special person I want you to corrupt..."


	3. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No spoilers

Bills POV 

" Because there is someone special I want you to corrupt for me" I explain to Burnt tree and my wimpy brother. To be honest I didn't really care if Will was there or not but I knew Burnt tree would rather him by his side then with his family. I could see that Burnt tree still didn't get it, damn he's dumb he suits my idiot of a brother. I continued my explanation " You see, there is someone there I want but at this point in time he is too...good...But if anyone can change that it would be you. I can not reach him seeing that we are on opposing sides otherwise I would have done it myself. Also he hates me at the moment because I tried to kill his family and possessed his body." Burning tree slaps his hand over his face face palming as he understood my reasoning for getting his help in making my love mine and mine alone. I look towards my idiot brother to see that he is still unable to understand, how is it that he has the same amount of power as me. Useless. I don't understand why Burning tree loves him or what he even begins to see in wimps over there. But thanks to that I managed to gain this deal that allows me to acquire what I truly desire. And what I have been aiming to get for a long time.

Masons POV 

I can't believe how different the two twins are yet so similar in the strangest ways. It seems, when love is concerned, they are both useless. One is too dumb to see it or understand when someone likes him. The other try's to show his love in a way that would doom it from the start.

Bill continues his favour 

" Although I find it cute at times, he neeeeds to toughen up a bit. He is too...soft... you will understand when you see him." Bill concludes as I understand I look at will he seems to of only just understood that bill loves someone.

"So," I ask " what you want is for me to make said person more live, well, me."

"Exactly!" Bill exclaimed but something wasn't right, I mean I am evil and I can not say I am good in any respect. But why me, there are many others that can do the same. As if to answer my thoughts Bill replied.

"The reason I chose you for this is because he would automatically be interested and allow you to stay by his side. You would instantly peak his interest not to mention he will completely believe you when you tell him where you are from. But remember low profile try and distract him from the fact that you are evil for as long as you can so you can full fill our deal." Bill explains as if this is all he needs to say but I still didn't get it. I had one more question hopefully it will answer my other questions if not I will see when I get there.

"Who," I questioned Bill trying to find out why Bills crush would trust me so easily, as well as why I would peak his interest. "Who are you talking about and why would I peak his interest. I doubt it is because of my great looks or charisma as people say I have."I ask confused about why he would and unable to find the answer within the confines of my own mind.

"Well, well. I thought you were smarter then this, I mean not as smart as my pine tree, but still pick up the subtle hint I've been dropping since I met you." He says with a tone of superiority. I hate that look in his eye as if he is looking down on me, like his crush and himself are better then I am. Also did he just call his crush Pinetree, what a stupid name. Wait. Pine tree, Burning tree. He said they were from a different dimension, an alternate reality. And the said person would understand as soon as he saw me. Damnit, how did I miss that, how didn't I see it earlier.

"Ding, ding, ding!!!" Bill chimes and then said as if it were a big game. "Correct, you finally got it. HE IS YOU!!!".


	4. Bills plan

Bills POV

"Ding, ding, ding!!!" I chimes and then said as if it were a big game. "Correct, you finally got it. HE IS YOU!!!" Hahahah I mentally laughing at Burning trees face as he figures out who I am talking about. I explained to them that they would be heading over to the other dimension in four days and to get their affairs in order. Because we would be leaving on that day whether they were ready or not.

"He wasn't meant to be at gravity falls this summer but, I drew the Pines twins out by, sending both of them a scholar ship for gravity Falls high school. It worked and they are getting ready to move to gravity falls as we speak. They will be here in two days but I am giving them two days to settle in." I explained to Burning tree and it seems he understood. But as I have said before my pine tree is better looking and much smarter than Burning tree.

"Okay, we shall be ready" Burning tree smirked obviously excited for a change of pace and adventure.

"Good, then you may leave" they nodded as if saying they wish to leave. I snapped my fingers and they disappeared. I snapped my fingers again and the ground rippled like it was a lake and a stone had been thrown into it. As the it settled an image of my pine tree surfaced, he was packing his bag. He seemed overjoyed about the fact that he would be returning to gravity falls. Soon he will be mine all mine. His heart, his mind, his soul, his fluffy soft brown hair, his all. It will all belong only to me and he will see only me, pay attention ONLY TO ME!!! I see Mable hug MY Pinetree and I tired red. Literally. Damn, I hate that stupid girl, always hanging around and clinging to MY Pinetree. If I could I would destroy her right now but I need her for my plan. But when I am done she will be crying and begging and I will have Pinetree by my side. He will soon understand how fun it is to be evil. Who knows maybe he will let me torture her and we can listen to her screaming and crying in pain together. After we concur this world we can move onto another planet, another dimension, another reality until we rule all and no one can challenge us. He shall be my king and I shall be his. I marvel at my plan then looked at Pinetree and smirked as he ran out of his house, bag on back and suitcase in each hand struggling slightly. I sent him a big of magic and he lifted the suitcases easily, and once again ran to the bus jumping in and sitting down in the valet seats.

"That's right my precious Pinetree, come and sink into my arms. Slow you soul to be tainted and corrupted so we can be together forever, slow your sanity to slip away until you become like me. Come to me".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short but I put this chapter in so you could see more behind the scenes rather than an actual chapter. Anyways, hope you enjoy it thus far and feel free to comment if you do not understand something or there is a grammar/ spelling mistake and I will try to correct it asap. Bye 


	5. Worlds meet

Time skip brought to you by...me...

Masons POV

Four days have passed and it was time to go to the alternate dimension. I had packed a suitcase of clothes and as much money as I could. I asked Bill before I left the mindscape four days ago and both worlds have the same currency. I also packed a few clothes for Will even though he can spawn fresh clothes with magic I thought he should have more of a variety of clothes. Some colours other than blue but I refuse and am sure he would refuse to put him in yellow. Will and I walk outside to wait for Bill, I wonder what he meant when he said I would understand about my reverse self being soft when I see him. Guess I will just have to wait and see.   
"Boo!" Bill, appearing suddenly, shouted in Wills ear. He really is a mean brother, then again I'm not much better. I help Will up after he had fallen to the ground and asked Bill if there is any information we would need to know before we leave.  
" just a couple of things" he begins clearing his throat " well the first thing is my Pine tree and his family are very affectionate and extremely close. Especially to his stupid, hyperactive twin sister, so to blend in you will have to act nice. Kind of like little Blue here (yes I said that if you don't like it too bad) Bill says gesturing to Will, great now even Will has a stupid nickname. Wait. I HAVE TO ACT LIKE WILL!!!!!

Wills POV (yay finally)  
I don't know whether I should take what bill says as a compliment or an insult or if I should just ignore it altogether. I then hear my master, Mason, scream in his head about having to act like me. And he seemed horrified at the idea...it's true, I'm a wimp, and no one wants to act like me who would. Bill was right I would never be loved or accepted. Tears start to well up in my eyes, as try to choke them back I whimper slightly.

Masons POV

I hear a small whimpers I turn around and see Will of the verge of tears. He must of heard my thoughts. Damnit, I try my best to comfort him but to no avail. Finally Wills stops crying when he saw how aggravated his brother was becoming. Bill was obviously eagerly to finish what he was saying and send us on our way.

"Secondly" Bill continued " they may be...um... suspicious of Will, you will see when you get there any ways we should be off now" Bill says the last part slightly louder.

TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY ... someone who cares 

Bills POV

I snapped my fingers and we were teleported to my Pine trees dimension right in front of the mystery shack. It was rundown as always with the 's' fallen off. I don't understand why Pinetree is so attached to this hovel when with me he could live in a mansion. We could  rule over the world together for all eternity and have those pesky humans grovel at our feet. I speak to Burning tree and Blue and tell me them that Pinetree was in the shack ahead. They walk towards it and Burning tree had a look of utter disgust on his face, but concealed it as soon as he knocked on the door. My Pinetree answered the door then quickly slams it in Burning trees face. It was hilarious, you could obviously see that Burning tree was outraged and Blue was trying to calm him down. Pine tree opened the door once again while Burning tree flared at him. Then *bang* Pinetree feigned. Blue looked concerned while Burning tree stared in shock then was overcome with a look of pure tiredness. It seemed that at that moment everything made sense. Good luck Burning tree you will need it for more reasons then you see now I think to myself. And soon you will be mine Pinetree, all mine, so come to me quickly.


	6. First impressions

Mason's POV  
I walk up to the rundown shack and was disgusted with the fact that my alternate self would live with n this dump I hope he isn't like that idiot Gideon. I look next to me and see Will giving me a look that says to play nice. Like that will happen, but unfortunately I have to at least try. I walk onto the porch and knock on the door taking note of a few things. Like the fact that there were an awful lot of triangles around the place, not to mention the small sign hanging abound the door that says 'Mystery shack' the 'a' is a triangle with an eye in it.

 

Could Bill be more apart of this boys life, he is everywhere on this shack. Urgggh whatever I'm only here for one, really annoying, purpose. Besides it couldn't be that bad I know he is an alternate version of me so he will probably be all goody two shoes but he couldn't be too bad it's not like he could be a complete wimp with noodle arms or anything (wink, wink). After a little while I knock again a little more aggressively getting a little annoyed at the fact he was so rude as to not answer the door, I hear foot steps and slowly the door opens. I see a small boy the same hight as myself, obviously 'cause we are the same person, with messy, chocolate brown hair that covered his forehead. He wore a blue and white cap with a pine tree logo, now I see why he got that nickname, he an orange shirt with a dark blue vest and grey shorts, and converse sneakers. He had eyes that looked like those of a doe soft, big and brown and were full of curiosity, completely different to my ice cold eyes that could freeze hell itself the warmth of those eyes would make it burn so hot that even demons could not stand it. That was until he saw me then then his eyes changes from curios to shocked then finally terrified and in a matter of seconds of opening the door he slammed it shut in my face before I could even say "hi". How dater he shut the door on me,WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS!!! I was just about to bang on the damn door again, if not brake it down to 'have a word' with my reverse self if it weren't for the fact that he opened it back up. I stood there with my hand in the air like an idiot till I fully came to the realisation of what was happening, quickly I put my hand down and speak. "Good afternoon, my name Is-"I was cut off by the sound of a dull thud or bang as he hit the ground I looked at him in shock as to how weak he was face, palming thinking how tiring this will be to complete my end of the bargain. I look at Will and he looks really worried about this other me, that annoying why is he worried about someone other then me I should be all he thinks about the only one he looks at. My blood starts to boil as I watch Will walk up to this other me with concern, Will is MINE no one else's so I'm all he should see, wait what am I thinking what is this feeling. No it's because he is my servant he is meant to look after me not others that's all, I just don't like the fact I have to share yeah that's it nothing else it's not deeper then that. I look at Will once more seeing him attempt, and fail miserably, at picking the unconscious boy up so I walked up to then and slung the boy over my shoulder and walked inside ordering Will to close the door behind us. I looked around and saw a sofa so I dropped this other me on it and looked around for something to do until he awakes. This is going to be hard. I thought looking at all the things around the shack and back at the boy sleeping peacefully on the sofa, you would never of guessed that he would have a demon completely obsessed with him or that according to that demon he has quite a bit of untapped evil potential. I started to get hungry so I ordered will to look around for information about my other self while I go to the kitchen and grab a bit to eat and relax.


	7. Greetings

Masons pov  
I was sitting at the wooden table in the kitchen thinking about what had just transpired, this was going to be a lot of work, Bill wasn't kidding when he said that he needed to toughen up. The kid feigned simply from the sight of me... I'm beginning to wonder if he really has the guts to be evil, and how the hell did this kid manage to defeat Bill, either way my job here is to make this kid a bit more like me and then my job is done. I heard a stir coming from the living room which could only mean he was beginning to wake, finally, I look over to see a disoriented version of me slowly sitting up his gentle brown eyes hazy with sleep and his curly hair parted revealing his (or our) birth mark, he should show it off more like I do, it's great. I watch as he slowly take his surroundings in as his gaze glanced over me then swoops back, the haziness gone from his eyes and in its place a sharp alert stare as he analysed  me. He stood up slowly and made his way the kitchen as if it was all an ordinary occurrence but I knew better, he was a great actor, but I could sense his gaze that never left making sure that nothing went wrong. 

Dippers POV  
I walked into the kitchen pretending that there was nothing wrong, actually this is quite normal... that's kinda sad that I think of a look alike sitting in my kitchen normal. Anyways I kept my eye on him but tried not to make it obvious and so far it has succeeded. I observe the situation and extrapolate the possibilities of what or who it could be. It's not the shape shifter it's still frozen under ground and I put locks on the trap door just incase it does get out of that. Then that only leaves. I walk up to the sink and grab a glass that was there I tired on the tap and filled the glass to brim with water. Quickly I spun on my heel and splashed the water on him and waited for him to dissolve. And waited, and waited, we stained at each other for a minute both in shock he wasn't dissolving and he was no wet which could only mean he came from another dimension. All of a sudden I saw the other me's face contort in anger. The gem on his tie started to glow blue and all of the knives in the kitchen started floating and pointed towards me " HOW DARE YOU, YOU IDIOT, WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!!!!!!" He screamed at me while the knives inched closer until I was backed in to a wall. Crap what  I going to do now!?


End file.
